Betty Boop Parodies
Betty Boop Parodies & References: Betty Boop might have originally started out as a caricature of Helen Kane and was a character that was influenced by the likes of Clara Bow (sex appeal) and scat lyrics originating from an''' African American''' singer by the name of Baby Esther. The character was also inspired by the flappers of the roaring 20s. Other stars who inspired the character later on in the series was Mae West, Greta Garbo '''and Marlene Dietrich'. Betty herself has had quite a few cartoon parodies created of herself in other various cartoons and many people have impersonated or mentioned her. Betty Boop has also been referenced in various cartoons, television shows, live-action films and Anime. The parodies of Betty Boop got so prevalent at one point that '''Max Fleischer '''had to issue a warning. Max Fleischer's Warning Since '''Betty Boop' has reached stardom in motion pictures, it has come to my attention that other producers of animated cartoons are attempting to imitate the character created by me. I hereby serve notice that the character Betty Boop is fully protected by copyright registration and I intend to protect my interests to the fullest extent of the law against anyone attempting to use or imitate this character. ~ Max Fleischer President, Fleischer Studios, INC American Cartoons ''Family Guy'' Betty Boop is referenced in a deleted scene of Family Guy in season 12. Stewie Griffin is being burped upon by Brian Griffin. Stewie tells him that if he does it right he will poop and burp at the same time which is called a Boop and that is how Betty Boop got her name. Betty is then shown doing her Boop Boop a Doop routine, where she goes on to burp and soil herself, shocking a member of the audience. Her voice is provided by Alex Borstein. Betty Boop Family Guy.PNG ''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' In the 1986 Alvin and the Chipmunks season 4, episode 37 Help Wanted: Mommy '''Miss Miller becomes foster mother to '''the Chipettes. The Chipettes are not thrilled with having a foster mother, let alone a crazy one. Once they move in, Miss Miller begins to treat them like babies. The next day at school, the girls and Miss Miller simultaneously believe the arrangement will not work out. When Brittany is reminded about the school's upcoming talent show, Miss Miller teaches the girls a Boop-Oop-a-Doop routine ("I Wanna Be Loved By You") that she claims made her a star. The social worker arrives once more, but the girls convince her that Miss Miller is a worthy guardian. At the talent show, the Chipmunks win second and the Chipettes win first. Alvin and the Chipmunks the Chipettes Boop 1.png Alvin and the Chipmunks the Chipettes Boop 2.png Alvin and the Chipmunks the Chipettes Boop 3.png ''Christmas In Tattertown'' A member of the Boom Boom a Hotcha from the 1931 cartoon Bimbo's Initiation (who is really one of the many Betty Boop Clones) makes a cameo appearance in Ralph Bakshi's 1988 television special. betty boop clone 1988 cameo.png ''Jungle Jitters'' In the Willie Whopper 1934 episode Jungle Jitters, Willie is shipwrecked and comes across a dark-haired version of Mary (Willie's girlfriend), who resembles Betty Boop. The character was inspired by Betty's appearance in Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle. junngle jitters 1934 1.jpg jungle jitters 1934 2.jpg jungle jitters 1934 3.jpg Oswald the Lucky Rabbit The famous Boop-Oop-a-Doop style is featured as the ending theme tune in Hells Heels, which was released in 1930. Ending Theme Tune: I'm heading for the desert ''' '''Boop-Oop-a-Doop Boop-Doop-a-Doop Boop-Oop-a-Doop That's Oswald! oswald the lucky rabbit boop boop a doop.PNG Tom & Jerry Kids In Tom & Jerry Kids (1990) Miss Vavoom, a character that who is best known as Red (who appeared in Tex Avery's original MGM cartoon shorts), appears in Tom & Jerry Kids resembling Disney's Who Framed Roger Rabbit's Jessica Rabbit . The character now speaks in a baby Brooklyn accent and also has her own quote: Boom Boom Vavoom! Which is a tongue in cheek shout-out to Betty Boop's Boop-Boop-a-Doop. Miss Vavoom: Vavoom's the name Boom Boom Vavoom! ' '*Shaking hips Miss Vavoom: Spying's my game! Miss Vavoom Red Tex Avery.PNG ''Over the Garden Wall'' Betty Boop is referenced twice in Over the Garden Wall. The Tavern Innkeeper acts and speaks in a manner similar to Betty, and in the same cartoon, the highwayman's dance is a refrence to the rotoscoped Cab Calloway segments used in the Betty Boop cartoons. The Tavern Innkeeper performs "The Beast Song", which has a slight comparison to the early Betty Boop cartoon Mysterious Mose. Over The Garden Wall Betty Boop 2.PNG Over The Garden Wall Betty Boop 1.PNG Lyrics: He lurks out there in the unknown Seeking those who are far from home Hoping never to let you return Oooh, better beware Oooh, the Beast is out there Oooh, better be wise And don't believe his lies For once your will begins to spoil He'll turn you to a tree of oil And use you in his lantern for to burn ''Sita Sings the Blues'' In Sita Sings the Blues, throughout the film Sita sings musical interludes with the vocal of Annette Hanshaw, who was known to do tongue-in-cheek Helen Kane impressions as aliases Dot Dare or Patsy Young in 1928-1929. The film's creator, Nina Paley, used Hanshaw's original jazz-influenced singing style recordings for her production. In the film, Sita is''' drawn to look like Betty Boop''' during the interludes. Sita rama an sita sita sita sits.jpg ''Dangerous Dan McFoo'' In Dangerous Dan McFoo, (1939) Dan's love interest, who is known as "Sue", gives off a Betty Boop-ish appeal, as like her love interest Dan she is also a anthropomorphic dog, who resembles Katherine Hepburn. The cartoon gives off a similar story line to that of Dan McGrew (Nan Mcgrew is his supposed sister, who appeared in The Bum Bandit as played by Betty Boop herself as an anthropomorphic French poodle). Tex Avery would direct a similar cartoon for MGM called The Shooting Of Dan McGoo starring Droopy. KatherineHepburnBoop01.png KatherineHepburnBoop02.png KatherineHepburnBoop03.png KatherineHepburnBoop04.png KatherineHepburnBoop05.png Buddy (Looney Tunes) In the early Looney Tunes Buddy shorts, Buddy's flapper girlfriend''' Cookie slightly resembled Betty Boop; the character's design was later altered. cookie 1.PNG cookie betty boop knock off.jpg Cookie Redesigned.PNG ''Katnip College'' (Merrie Melodies) In the animated cartoon ''Katnip College'' (1938) a college where cats learn to swing, Boop-Oop-a-Doop is referenced. A cat who is not confident steps in front of the class who has not done his homework on the new popular swing music. He steps out of his seat and attempts to scat sing, and continues on with Vo-Do-De-Oh-Do (Bing Crosby), the Charleston, razzamatazz and '''Boop-Oop-a-Doop, referencing Betty Boop/Helen Kane. The professor at the front of the class is not impressed with the cat's effort and breaks the fourth wall asking the audience "Boy, is that corny?". warner bros 1.PNG warner bros 2.PNG ''The Fairly OddParents'' In The Fairly OddParents episode "The Good Old Days", Timmy wishes to be in an old black-and-white cartoon. Among many other 1930s cartoon characters, a Betty Boop lookalike can be seen walking down the street. The_Good_Old_Days.jpg ''Herman & Katnip'' Louise the Mouse (also known as Louise the Girl Mouse) from Herman & Katnip. She appears in the cartoon short Of Mice and Magic. Louise's design and mannerisms were basically the same as Betty Boop's but adjusted to have bits of a cartoon mouse. Her voice was also provided by Mae Questel, who did the voice for Betty Boop. Lousie.jpg Popeye the Sailor In the episode You Gotta Be A Football Hero, Popeye, who is voiced by Billy Costello, wins the football game. Popeye is shown being carried off with the ball that says Olive Oyl (Popeye's girlfriend). He then goes on to reference Betty Boop by saying "Boopa Doopa Doopa Doo Boo Poopa Doo!" This was Costello's final appearance as Popeye or could refer to the fact that he was the original voice of Gus Gorilla in the Betty Boop series or Freddie Frog in the Betty Boop Fables radio show. Betty Boop's baby brother Billy Boop makes an appearance in the 1934 cartoon entitled Sock-a-Bye, Baby. The 1948 cartoon entitled'' Olive Oyl for President ''was a rework of the''' 1932 short Betty Boop for President. Both cartoons had Mae Questel in the leading role. Popeye Boop Boop a Doops.PNG billy and popeye.png oilprez1.png Oilprez.png ''The Simpsons'' Betty Boop is referenced in one of ''The Simpsons episodes alongside G.I Joe. Dr Hibbert and his wife''' Bernice''' can be seen taking photographs as the characters through photo boards. Betty Boop also makes an appearance in one of the Simpsons comic strips as a cat: Betty is having trouble starting up her car so she goes to Scratchy's service station to get her car fixed. Itchy '''and '''Scratchy succeeded in getting her car running again. In the end, Itchy ties Scratchy to a gas pump, blows up the service station and drives off into the distance in the Betty Boop cat's car, with her beside him in the passenger seat. In a 2016 episode of the Simpsons, the old people at the Springfield Retirement Home are given pills that make them hallucinate. Marge Simpson forces the nurse to stop giving them the pills. The nurse hides the pills in the library, after which Grandpa Simpson finds and swallows them all. He starts to see a hallucination of his wife Mona. He then states that that is not right. Granpda snaps his fingers and his wife transforms into Betty Boop. Once she does, Grandpa says "That's better." Betty Boop Simpsons.png Boopcat.jpg simpsons mona betty boop 1.png simpsons mona betty boop 2.png simpsons mona betty boop 3.png simpsons mona betty boop 4.png simpsons mona betty boop 5.png simpsons mona betty boop 6.png simpsons mona betty boop 7.png simpsons mona betty boop 8.png simpsons mona betty boop 9.png ''Daria'' Betty Boop is referenced twice in the animated TV show Daria. Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie make the comment "A Thousand Times Yes!!" when speaking to Daria. This is a reference to an old Betty Boop bit, No! No! A Thousand Times No!!!. In one of the ending credits Brittany resembles Betty Boop. Daria References Betty Boop MTV Sick Sad World.png Deadpool Deadpool, a character appearing in the fighting game ''''Marvel Vs Capcom 3, makes a reference to Betty Boop during his Level 3 Hyper activation pose: he recites "Boop-Boop-Be-Doop". His sexy pose which features hearts is also a direct reference to Betty Boop's''' risque''' nature. deadpool betty boop 1.png deadpool betty boop 2.png deadpool betty boop 3.png ''Disney's The Moth & the Flame'' The Moth from Disney's The Moth & the Flame was partly inspired by Betty Boop. disney's moth and flame betty boop.png ''Disney's Snow White'' Grim Natwick, who was most famous for drawing Betty Boop, was a lead animator for Disney's Snow White. Many believe that Disney was directly inspired to make the film due to the success of the Betty Boop short version of the fairy tale. Said short was released in 1933, a year prior to Disney's adaption coming into development and production. Both heroines share similar visual qualities, significantly the''' cropped black hairstyle''' as well as the highly overt high pitch sweet tone to their voices. Most noticeably, the characteristics, mannerisms and the way they both represent exaggerated 1930s idealised women. Proof prior to this appears within Grim Natwick's concept art. Snow White's voice was provided by Adriana Caselotti. The Original Snow White was to be caricatured on Betty Boop.jpg ''Disney's A Symposium on Popular Songs'' A character called Betty Boopie Doop appears in Disney's 1962 feature and performs a song entitled "Charleston Charlie". This makes direct reference to the singing style exemplified by Helen Kane in her flapper era iconic song "He's So Unusual", which was co-written by the Sherman Brothers' Tin Pan Alley songwriting father, Al Sherman, in 1929. The subject of both songs is a male college student whom the singer desires. "Charleston Charlie" begins with the Betty Boop-esque lyric Poop-Oopy-Doop. While performing, the character does Boop-ish like mannerisms, from rolling her eyes to pouting her lips. charlestoncharlie1.PNG charlestoncharlie2.PNG charlestoncharlie3.png charlestoncharlie4.PNG charlestoncharlie5.PNG ''Funny Face'' (Flip the Frog) In the Ub Iwerks Flip the Frog 'cartoon entitled ''Funny Face, Flip's girlfriend resembles Betty Boop, mainly because Grim Natwick helped work on that episode. Flip the Frog can also be heard Booping in the opening credits. In the remastered version of the cartoon, all her curls were cut off and her face was slightly edited. Betty boop rip off.png ''Futurama'' '''Amy Wong parodies Betty Boop in the episode "Reincarnation": when she gets bumped into by the rest of the crew, she quotes "Watch it you stumble bums, You're Boopin my Betty!". Several Betty Boop cartoons are featured in the opening titles of Futurama: Betty Boop's Crazy Inventions,'' The Impractical Joker, ''Betty Boop and Grampy, Dizzy Red Riding Hood. Amy Futurama.jpg ''Animaniacs'' Googi Goop, another parody of Betty Boop, appears in the Animaniacs episode "The Girl with the Googy Goop". Googi is in traditional black and white, although her nose is red like the Warners'. She appears in a parody of "Little Red Riding Hood" to go to Grandma's house. Googi Goop's voice is provided by onetime Betty Desirée Goyette, who did Betty Boop's voice in The Romance of Betty Boop. In the Slappy Squirrel 'episode "'Hurray For Slappy", after''' Beanie the Bison''' gets blown up with dynamite (causing his skin to be burned black), Slappy turns to him and says, "You remind me of a very young Betty Boop." Googy Goop.jpg Warner Betty Boop 8.PNG Warner Betty Boop 7.PNG Warner Betty Boop 6.PNG WArner Betty Boop 5.PNG WArner Betty Boop 4.PNG Warner Betty Boop 3.PNG Warner Betty Boop 2.PNG Warner Betty Boop 1.PNG ''Muppet Babies'' Baby Piggy appears as Betty Boop during the song "We Love Cartoons" from the Muppet Babies episode "The Great Muppet Cartoon Show". 459px-Betty Boop.jpg ''Elmo's World'' The'' Elmo's World'' character''' Bubbles Martin's''' hair and eyes are a nod to Betty Boop. Bubbles martin.jpg ''Merrie Melodies'' In'' Smile, Darn Ya, Smile ''(1931) Foxy and Roxy '''are seen singing "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" When Foxy starts to sing on the train, Roxy begins to '''Boop-Oop-a-Doop. In Lady Play Your Mandolin, Roxy begins to sing "An the Angels play for me I belong to you Boop-a-Doop-Poop ooh!" Just as Bokso and Honey, Foxy and Roxy were copycat characters of Disney's Mickey and Minnie. In the 87th episode of Tiny Toons, they make an appearance; Desirée Goyette, best known as an onetime voice of Betty Boop, provides the voice for Roxy. Roxy Smile Darn Ya Smile.PNG Roxy Booping 1933 LAdy Play Your Mandolin.PNG ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' In the Tiny Toons episode "The Fields of Honey", a character from the original Bosko cartoon shorts by Warner Brothers is re-discovered by''' Babs Bunny'. The character is known as '''Honey', who was Bosko's girlfriend. Honey does an impression of Betty Boop, along with other celebrities of the 1930s, such as Marlene Dietrich in her old footage, and then quotes Betty's main catchprase: "Boop-Boopy-Doop". The character was re-designed and resembles Dot Warner from Animaniacs. The characters Bosko and Honey were originally African American Stereotypes. Bosko and Honey 1933.png Toot Braunstein Toot Braunstein is a spoof of Betty Boop, she appears in the animated series Drawn Together. Toot is a feisty black-and-white former sex symbol who had her glory days in the 1920s. One of the central premises for Toot's character is that she comes from a world where her looks and body type were considered the female ideal, but in the world of today, she is regarded as overweight and outdated. Toot mentions Betty Boop in The Drawn Together Movie, but none of the other housemates seem interested. Toot's voice is provided by Tara Strong. Tooty Brawnstien.PNG Toote3.PNG Toot Drawn Together Pilot.JPG 199px-Tootdrawntogether.jpg Tooote1.PNG Parody Of Betty Boop 2005.PNG Tooote2.PNG ''The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!'' (2010) In The Drawn Together Movie, Toot Braunstein '''admits that she is a parody of Betty Boop, though while Toot makes her statement, none of her housemates pay her any attention. Toot's conversation in ''The Drawn Together Movie'', in which she admits she is a parody of Betty Boop: '''Toot: Come to think of it... I dont behave anything like the real Betty Boop... Xander: Please, Toot we are trying to have a discussion here! Spanky Ham: Yeah, Toot, don't make this all about you! Ling Ling: She always does this! 'Differences between Toot and Betty Boop Toot is from the 1920s, whereas Betty Boop is from the 1930s. However, the original Boop-Oop-a-Doop girl, Helen Kane, was at her peak in the 1920s; this makes Toot a dead-on parody, because Betty was a caricature of Helen and made her debut in 1930, right after the hit film Pointed Heels (1929) starring Helen Kane was released to theaters. While everyone in Betty Boop's cartoon series finds Betty attractive, Toot is classed as being repulsive by her peers and her weight is constantly made fun of. In original artwork before the show's release, Toot had longer hair, a thin waist (with broad hips) and wore a strapless dress. In one episode the characters are given copyright infringement letters. Toot can be seen taking them to the shredder. Toot does not have any scat lyrics, for example, Betty had "Boop-Oop-a-Doop"; instead, Toot says "Tooty-Toot-Toot-Toot" or can be saying''' This is Bull Toot! or Hehe...Toot!' Toot is the longest-running parody of Betty Boop, lasting from '''2005' to 2010, and she also obtained her own fanbase. Toot wears stockings instead of a garter belt, but in Betty Boop's first appearance (Dizzy Dishes, where Betty was classed as being "ugly" by her creators), Betty wore stockings held up by garters. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic In the episode "Dungeons and Discords", a "ponified" version of Betty Boop can be seen dancing at a jazz club for a brief second. The pony version wears a similar red dress, has a curly hairstyle and wears Betty's heart-shaped garter on her front left leg. Betty Boop Pony.png Anime Porco Rosso Hayao Miyazaki is outspoken about his admiration of the vintage American animation company, Fleischer Studios. In 1979, Miyazaki wrote a review of Fleischer’s Mister Bug Goes to Town in great detail, “I like Fleischer works. And when I say ‘Fleischer,’ I do not mean Dave Fleischer the individual, but the whole animation staff, which probably included members both young and old and represented an entire trend in animation that is symbolized by the word ‘Fleischer.’” Though he did not enjoy the outcome of Mister Bug Goes to Town, Miyazaki greatly enjoyed the gags from Popeye and particularly finds Betty Boop amusing. He paid tribute to Fleischer Studios and Disney’s 1928 short Plane Crazy in a sequence from Porco Rosso, where Porco watches a short animated film in a local theater. In the cartoon sequence, the damsel in distress resembles Betty Boop. studio ghibli2.png studio ghibli1.png studio ghibli3.png Tengu Taji The male protagonist who appears in ''Tengu Taji ''(1934) resembles Betty Boop, the cartoon also takes elements from the Betty Boop cartoon series. Tengutaji3.PNG Tengutaj2.PNG Tengutaiji.jpg Mabo no Daikyoso - Mabo's Big Race (マー坊の大競争) Betty Boop makes a cameo in 1936 '''alongside '''Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse and Felix the Cat in Mabo's Big Race. The Japanese flag rises on the center pole, flanked by two Olympic Games flags. People cheer and wave Japanese flags in the audience. Next up, it is the pole vault. Mābō’s competitor knocks down the bar on his first run, but Mābō sails over the bar with ease. In his second try, Mābō runs into trouble, but his pole becomes anthropomorphic and aggressively shoves him over the pole and into first place again. The image of the Japanese waving flags repeats and the film ends abruptly on a close up of a standalone Japanese flag. In Mābō’s Big Race, America was not yet Japan's enemy so Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Betty Boop, and Felix the Cat are merely signifiers of the mostly Western crowds that would be in attendance at the XI Olympics. Mabos big.jpg Momotaro no Umiwashi - Momotaro's Sea Eagles (桃太郎の海鷲) Bluto from the Popeye series appears in the 1943 animated film as a stereotypical drunk. Which is one of few examples of the Axis nations using American cartoon characters to portray the United States in animation, just as the Allied forces used Hitler, Mussolini, and Hirohito, as well as Nazis and Japanese soldiers in their propaganda films. The posters also suggest that Momotaro’s army will not only be fighting Bluto but also Popeye and''' Betty Boop', declaring: “'Roosevelt and the American gangster Popeye are no match'. Popeye and Betty appear in the advertisment for the animation where they can be seen drowning. Although Betty was cast as an' enemy of '''Japan, she was still a popular box office draw. Demise.jpg ''Dr Slump'' In the 1980s anime Dr Slump, character Kinoko Sarada's mother slightly resembles Betty Boop, whereas in the original manga she resembled Fujiya Co.'s mascot Peko-Chan. Dr Slump Kinono Sarada Mom 1980's 03.PNG Dr Slump Kinono Sarada Mom 1980's 02.PNG Dr Slump Kinono Sarada Mom 1980's.PNG ''Creamy Mami the Magic Angel'' Betty Boop is referenced in the anime '''''Creamy Mami the Magic Angel (魔法の天使クリィミーマミ ''Mahō no Tenshi Kurīmī Mami), in the episode "'Yuu's Flashdance'". Yuu's mother and father are watching a game show, the host asks: If a female artist has '''MM' as initials that would stand for Marilyn Monroe. What does''' BB''' stand for? Yuu's mother replies, That's really dumb.﻿ It's Betty Boop right? ' Betty Boop Creamy Mami Anime.png ' ''Princess Knight'' Osamu Tezuka (手塚 治虫), best known for creating Astro Boy, was inspired by Betty Boop and Disney films such as Bambi and Snow White. The character Princess Sapphire's hairstyle resemble's Betty Boop's, although the character was based on actress''' Chikage Awashima'. Princess knight hs bty boops hairstyle.jpg "Love To Live By (M-Flo Loves Chara)" The Japanese hip hop group '''M-Flo' (エムフロウ) and Japanese pop star Chara (綿引美和) collaborated to make a song called "Love To Live By (M-Flo Loves Chara)", which has an animated music video. The video features Chara singing as a character whose design is based off of Betty Boop, with elements from Tex Avery. The video itself is in black and white (up to a point) and all the characters are drawn and animated in a way that mimics both old black and white cartoons and anime. BapBap.png Full Body.jpg Color.jpg Love to Live By.jpg Chara the singer.PNG M-flo color.jpg ''Urusei Yatsura'' Betty Boop '''appears in Episode 64 of ''Urusei Yatsura'' (うる星やつら'), on the front cover of a book on the English language, with her first name also appearing on one side of the cover. Betty Boop Urusei Yatsura.png Films ''Gentlemen Marry Brunettes In the 1955 '''film ''Gentlemen Marry Brunettes'' (a follow up to the '''1953 film entitled Gentlemen Prefer Blondes featuring Marilyn Monroe and Jane Russell), Jane Russell and Jeanne Crain play the Jones Sisters, Bonnie and Connie Jones, and Mimi and Mitzi Jones. In one scene as Bonnie and Connie Jones, they perform "I Wanna Be Loved By You" with the scat lyrics Boop-Boop-a-Doop '''with Rudy Vallee, who used to sing songs in the original Betty Boop cartoon series. Lyrics: Jones Sisters: '''I wanna be loved by you Just you and nobody else but you I wanna be loved by you alone Boop-Boopy-Doop! I wanna be kissed by you just you and nobody else but you I wanna be kissed by you alone Boop-Boopy-Doop! I couldn't aspire to anything higher Then fill a desire to make you my own Boop-Boopy-Doop-Vo-Vo-De-O-Vo! I wanna be loved by you Just you and nobody else but you I wanna be loved by you alone Boop-Boopy-Doop! Background Singers: Don't, Don't Don't you wanna be Don't, Don't ya gotta be loved Jones Sisters: I'm not wanna the greedy kind All of my wants are simple... I know what's on my mind! I'm not resting until I find what would make your eyes Glisten like mine With loves divine Rudy Valle: I wanna be loved by you Just you and nobody else but you Jones Sisters: I wanna be loved by you alone Boop-Boopy-Doop! Rude Valle: I wanna be kissed by you Just you and nobody else but you Jones Sisters: I wanna be kissed by you alone Boop-Boopy-Doop! Jones Sisters: I... Rudy Valle: I couldn't aspire to anything higher... Jones Sisters: I wanna be loved by you... Rudy Valle: LATER!!! Rudy Valle: Then fill a desire to make you my own. Jones Sisters: Boop-Boopy-Doop! Rudy Valle: RIGHT!!! Jones Sisters & Rudy Valle: I wanna be loved by you Just you and nobody else but you I wanna be loved I gotta be loved By you By you alone! ''Gentlemen Prefer Blondes'' "I Wanna Be Loved By You" was also featured in Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, where it was performed by Marilyn Monroe '''as '''Sugar Kane. the full title of the two-film franchise being Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, But Gentlemen Marry Brunettes. ''Our Neighbor Miss Yae'' In the 1934 Japanese film Our Neighbor Miss Yae ''(隣の八重ちゃん') there is a scene at the cinema where the Betty Boop cartoon 'Ha! Ha! Ha! 'can be seen watched by an audience of Japanese people. yaeboop1.png yaeboop2.png yaeboop3.png yaeboop5.png yaebop4.png yaeboop6.png ''The Princess and the Frog (2009) In The Princess and the Frog, a character known as''' Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff', a flamboyant southern belle, was inspired by '''Marilyn Monroe' and Betty Boop. Her figure is based on Marilyn Monroe and the character's casual appearance resembles a flapper. princessfrog2.PNG princessfrog3.PNG lottieboop.PNG lottie betty boop marilyn monroe.PNG lottiemonroe.PNG lot.jpg ''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) The Betty Boop short The Old Man of the Mountain, which featured Cab Calloway, is referenced in''' Oogie Boogie's''' song, "What'chu gonna do now?", "I'm gonna do the best I can!" are repeated by Santa and Oogie Boogie. Oogie Boogie and Santa Nightmare Before Christmas.PNG ''Radioland Murders'' In the 1994 film Radioland Murders, a Betty Boop-ish character played by Tina Corsini sings in Betty's style. After being forced to sing the same song for over five minutes, she faints. tinaboop1.png tinaboop2.PNG tinaboop3.PNG ''American Mary'' Beatress Johnson has had herself surgically altered to resemble Betty Boop. Beatress offers Mary a large sum of money to perform surgery on a friend of hers, Ruby Realgirl, who wishes to be transformed into a''' human doll''' by having her nipples and labia removed. Although the ethics of the request trouble her, Mary is still desperate for money and performs the surgery. American Betty.jpg Madonna In the 1987 film '''''Who's That Girl, Madonna plays a character''' (Nikki Finn)' who speaks like Betty Boop. In the cartoon sequence she resembles Betty. Madonna later released the song "'Santa Baby" in 1988 for the charity album ''A Very Special Christmas'', where she sings in the baby style, also ad-libbing "Boop Boop a Doop". Madnna2.PNG Madonna1.PNG ''Saving Private Ryan'' Betty Boop is referenced in the movie ''Saving Private Ryan'': "Steamboat Willie", the German solider captured by Captain Miller's Ranger squad, makes reference to Betty Boop while trying to show that he has an appreciation of '''American culture. ''Look Who's Talking Too'' Betty Boop is referenced in the 1990 film'' Look Who's Talking Too. James Ubriacco: Let's see, we've got '''Schwarzenegger' and Betty Boop.Hmm, tough call, they're both really built and they both talk funny. Betty boop talking too 2.PNG Betty boop talking too 1.PNG ''In Love with Life'' In the film'' In Love with Life, a little girl impersonates Betty Boop on stage in the '''Kiddie Kabaret' as a part of The Meglin Kiddies. The film was released in 1934, when Betty Boop was very popular, and the girl's outfit is patterned on the Betty Boop Dolls of the 1930s with the signature heart icon. She sings an unknown Boop-Oop-a-Doop song. Girl playing betty boop 1934.png Music Charlie Puth Betty is referenced in a song called "Betty Boop", by American singer-songwriter Charlie Puth. Monkey Rag A Betty Boop-like character ("Mitzi") appears in Joanna Davidovich's animation, entitled the Monkey Rag. NCT Dream Betty Boop appears on a t-shirt in NCT Dream's music video "Chewing Gum". chewing gum nct dream.png Squirrel Nut Zippers In a 1999 music video by the''' Squirrel Nut Zippers', a Betty Boop parody makes an appearance. The animated video was inspired by ''Bimbo's Initiation, Minnie the Moocher and Swing You Sinners. The video was also inspired by other 1930s cartoons such as Looney Tunes, Buddy and his girlfriend''' Cookie'. ghost zippers boop 2.png ghost zippers boop 1.png ghost zippers boop 3.png Lil' Wayne In rapper '''Lil' Wayne's '''2009 Mixtape, Betty Boop is referenced in one verse: "'And All My Girls Be Half-Naked Like Betty Boop Be'." Robert Smith '''Robert James Smith' is an English musician. He is the lead singer, guitar player, lyricist and principal songwriter of the rock band The Cure. His favourite cartoon character is Betty Boop, and he has paid tribute to the character by wearing red lipstick, wearing Betty Boop t-shirts and holding cutout images of Betty's head. Betty robert.jpg Katy Perry Katheryn Elizabeth "Katy" Hudson is an American pop singer. Katy Perry was originally inspired by Betty Boop's style. Katy Perry eventually moved on and stated "I've gone from Betty Boop to more Bettie Page. It's less cute and more meow." Katy Perry Wanted To Be Like Betty Boop until she saw Jessica Rabbit.PNG Jennifer Tilly Jennifer Tilly stated in a interview that she would love to do the voice for Betty Boop. The actress has often been compared to Betty. In a 1996 review, her speaking voice was referenced as being Boop-esque. Jennifer Tilly Betty Boop.jpg Betty Boo Alison Moira Clarkson is an English pop-rap artist. She was originally nicknamed "Betty Boop" for her similarity to the cartoon character; she changed her handle to "Betty Boo" to avoid trademark disputes. Her first song, "Betty Boo Doin' The Do", features Boop-Oopy-Doop scat lyrics. Betty-Boo-Im-On-My-Way-50890.jpg ''Thoroughly Modern Millie'' Thorougly Modern Millie is a 1967 musical set in the 1920s starring Julie Andrews. Dave Fleischer worked on the special effects on this film. The scat lyric "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" is referenced twice in the film by Julie Andrews. Drinking From The Bottle A scene from Hells Bells is featured in Calvin Harris' music video "Drinking From the Bottle" (Feat. Tinie Tempah) ''American Idol'' (2011) In 2011, Amercian Idol contestant Inessa Lee 'did Betty Boop impressions in front of Jennifer Lopez and Randy Jackson . Before she entered American Idol, Lee used to portray Betty in various YouTube videos, performing "Do Something" from the 1932 cartoon entitled ''Boop-Oop-a-Doop. She later dropped the act and went with her own style, and now goes by the name of '''Princess X. She released a song entitled "Gimmie All (Ring My Bell)", which peaked at No. 12 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart in April 2013 and stayed for 9 weeks on the chart. Inessa Lee as Betty Boop Do Something 2010-2011.PNG Other TMZ In a TMZ video they added a segment Name That Jackson! '''Where they played audio of one of the members of the Jackson family. TMZ then went on to say that they were not sure if the audio they played was a guy or a girl because all of the Jacksons sound like '''Betty Boop when it comes down to it. The Late Late Show With James Corden On The Late Late Show with James Corden, Kristen Schaal and James Corden re-voice old cartoons including a scene fron the 1932 cartoon Boop-Oop-a-Doop. Betty Boop: I'd better freshen up a little bit of powder. Can't wait till they invent deodorant. Ringmaster: Err...Kristen a word. Betty Boop: James some space...my elbows. Ringmaster: Ooooh, did you just shave your legs? They are smooth! Betty Boop: How dare you! Ringmaster: This is a 30s cartoon workplace harassment is allowed. Betty Boop: Yeah, I guess it was. Ringmaster: Right now I can whisper any suggest thing I want because I'm a white man in a top hat. Betty Boop: Ah, hell no bitch! Cartoon Characters You Didn't Know Were Real Betty Boop 'is referenced in a top 10 cartoon list in which references cartoons based on real people. The Girls Next Door A Betty Boop statue appeared in '''Hugh Hefners '''bedroom in the series T'he Girls of the Playboy Mansion 'a TV show which originally aired on E! from 2005-2010. The show itself was later followed by four spin-offs, Kendra, Kendra on Top, Bridget's Sexiest Beaches & Holly's World. The statue of Betty can be seen in episodes which were filmed in the bedroom area. Playboy Betty Boop Retro Hef.jpg My Brother and Me Betty Boop appears on a pyjama top as worn by Melanie Parker ('Aisling Sistrunk) in the 1994-1995 Nickelodeon TV show''' My Brother & Me'. my brother and me 1.PNG my brother and me 2.PNG Laura Bow 2 In the MS-DOS game '''Laura Bow 2 '''a Boop-Boop-a-Doop song is feature at the '''Speakeasy Club'. The song was performed by writer Jane Jensen. Laura Bow 1.jpg Lyrics: I want to marry an archaeologist  And keep his artifacts warm  I'd travel with him through jungles and deserts  And weather out every storm  If he wants me to, I'll burrow and dig On burials small and castles big  Oh, I want to marry an archaeologist  '''What a marvelous gig  ''' Mummy would love him and Daddy too  '''We'd be famous and well-to-do  ''' Oh, I want to marry an archaeologist  Then I could Boop-e-Doo Wa-hoo  I could Boop-e-Doo '''Oooh!  ' '''We'd play peek-a-boo! ' Oooh! Cuphead In the indie platform video game Cuphead by Chad & Jared Moldenhauer (Studio MDHR) a game in which was drawn in the style of 1930s the''' Boss Mermaid''' featured in the game resembles Betty Boop. The character was also inspired by''' Ariel the Little Mermaid''' & The Moth from Disney's Moth & the Flame a character in which was inspired by Betty Boop. mermaid boop blow.png betty boop mermaid.png Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Betty Boop was portrayed by J-pop artist Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ) for a Halloween Coca-Cola 'event in Japan. Kyary Pamyu Pamyu: "'I thought very hard about what I should be...I searched to see if there were any Japanese girls dressed up as Betty chan and I didn't find any." The fact that Betty Boop is an American character also helped as Kyary said, "Many people living overseas celebrate Halloween." kyary pamyu boop1.PNG kyary pamyu boop 2.PNG pamyu boop.png Twilight Zone the Movie (1983) The Talkartoon cartoon Bimbo's Initiation is displayed on a television set. The main protaginist Helen calls out to a girl in a wheelchair who is watching Bimbo's Initiation and gets no responce. The antagonist of the episode Anthony appears and explains that his sister Sara has been in an accident, Helen isn't able to see that the girl has no mouth. twilight zone betty boop 1.PNG twilight zone betty boop 2.PNG Nao Fuja da Raia Betty Boop portrayed by''' Doriana Mendez ' and 'Jessica Rabbit' portrayed by 'Claudia Raia' appear in the Brazilian TV show musical (1996) entitled '''No Escape from Raia' and perform Too Darn Hot during the musical sequence it is shown that there is a rivalry between the two characters. darnhot1.PNG darnhot2.PNG darnhot3.PNG darnhot4.PNG darnhot5.PNG Crazy Mary Creator: Flowers Jr, Wayland Parrott Puppet's Name: Crazy Mary ''' Date: '''20th Century Origin: North and Central America/United States Wayland Parrott Flowers Jr was an American puppeteer and was best known for the puppet act he created with his puppet Madame. Flowers other puppets included Crazy Mary an escapee from Bellevue mental hospital who speaks in a Brooklyn accent portrayed by Wayland Flowers in''' Wayland Flowers and Madame in Manhattan ' ('1984') Mary performs Betty Boop's signature song "'Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away'". Crazy Mary first.png Cray Cray Mary.png Crazy Mary3.png Crazy Mary1.png Crazy Mary2.png Will and Grace In' Will and Grace''' Season 7 Episode 22 entitled Queer to Eternity Betty Boop is referenced by Karen Walker '''who is played by Megan Mullally'. In the series the character was sometimes referred to as "'Betty Boop goes boom!". Karen: Uh, excuse me Mr Dennehy Wendell: I am not Brian Dennehy Karen: Oh...right, and I'm not '''Betty Boop ' Megan mullally karen walker betty boop 2.PNG Megan mullally karen walker betty boop.PNG ' Refresho Lulu Refresho Lulu is a drink which is popular in Mexico. Originally Lulu was the unlicensed image of Betty Boop, but had to be modified for legal reasons. Lulu still resembles Betty only with a different hairstyle. Lulululululullulululuulu.jpg LULULLULULULULLULUULULULULU Betty Boop RIP OFF.jpg Lulu Betty Boop Rip Offf Drink.jpg Lana Del Ray (Betty Boop Boop) Betty Boop Boop is an unreleased song by Lana Del Ray which was recorded in 2009 and was leaked in 2014. The producer of the song is unknown and the song is not registered on any major service. The song references Betty Boop's scat lyrics "Boop" and the song's title is Betty's name only with an extra Boop, "Betty Boop Boop". Lana Del Ray.PNG Hardcore Pawn In Hardcore Pawn Season 5 episode 22, Bills need to be paid and a man nagotiates his perfect woman (A statue of Betty Boop) to Les & Ashley. Les: Well... Ashley: Hi! Man: How you doin! Les: So tell... Ashley: You like Betty Boop. Man: She's the perfect woman but err... bills need to be paid. Ashley: This is something that a collector would love to have. Les: How long have you had Betty? Man: I had her for eight months. Les: Eight months? Ashley: Where did you buy it? Man: I didn't buy it I cleaned out the house and a lady gave it to me. Ashley: How much money you thinking? Man: Err...about $300. Ashley: The one problem I see from the behind. Man: Uh-huh. Ashley: Is that Betty Boob has a lot of scratches. Man: Right. Man: I had eight months with Betty and she can go for about $100, Betty can get outta here! Ashley: $70 final offer! Les: I'd take the money. shakes head Ashley: I'd take the $70 and run. Man: $80 and we got a deal. Ashley: You know what $80! Man: Perfect! Man: Err, can I give Betty Boop one last... Ashley: Go for it. smooches Betty Boop Ashley: He was like making out with her, I mean did he disinfect it I'm not sure but 100 percent I can flip it very fast! Les: Perfect! Hardcorep3.PNG HardcoreP2.PNG HardcoreP1.PNG Donny & Marie Osmond Show In 1976 the Donny & Marie Osmond Show did a Betty Boop skit entitled "Having a Party" where''' Marie Osmond performed "'''I Wanna Be Loved By You" as Betty Boop. Marie Osmond as Betty Boop.PNG Marie Osmond Betty Boop 2.PNG Marie Osmond Betty Boop 3.PNG Just Shoot Me! Halloween? Halloween! In the episode "Just Shoot Me!" Betty Boop is referenced. Maya Gallo: Vicki Hey, Betty Boop Vicki Costa: Hey, and you are? Maya Gallo: Fran Leibowitz? Hello, the author? Famed humorist... I'm Kramer. Vicki Costa: Kramer! Now that's funny! Halloweeeeeeeeeeeen.jpg Charmed Betty Boop is referenced in Charmed episode "Hell Hath No Fury" (2001) Phoebe: Okay, what did you do just before you turned into Betty Boop? Paige Matthews: Well I cast a spell on this slimeball I work with so I could give him a taste of his own medicine. Charrrrrrrmedddddd.jpg The Goodbye Girl (1977) Elliot Garfield a character portrayed by Richard Dreyfuss can be seen quoting newspaper reviews of his off-Broadway premiere. Elliot Garfield: "I was "an Elizabethan fruit fly. I was the Betty Boop of stratford-on-Avon."I was "putrid." Capital P, capital U, capital TRID." TheGoodbyeGurl.jpg Juiced and Jazzed Juiced and Jazzed is a animation that was created by Justin Weber. The main character''' Lulu''' was inspired by flappers of the 1920s and Betty Boop. Ohohohohoohohohohohohohohh.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog Madonna is a scrapped character from the first Sonic the Hedgehog '''gaming genre. Her outfit seems to be patterned after '''Betty Boop's '''and she can be seen doing one of Betty's main poses in the concept art, although '''Madonna is based on the real life singer Madonna Louise Ciccone and might give a reference to the real singers appearance in "Who's That Girl", where Madonna Louise Ciccone appeared in a animated parody similar to that of the classic Betty Boop cartoons featured as Nikki Finn for the opening of the film "Who's That Girl" which was released by Warner Bros. Madonna Sonic The HedgeHog.jpg Hula Hoops In 1987, KP, manufacturers of potato snacks''' Hula Hoops', made a commercial which featured a knock-off flapper that referenced Betty Boop entitled "'The Hula Cutie'". In the original Betty Boop cartoon series Betty would appear alongside Cab Calloway. The commercials produced by Hula Hoop's takes elements from "'Minnie the Moocher'" and "'Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle'" & "'I'll Be Glad When Your Dead You Rascal You'!" and also references '''Tex Avery's' wolfy with a knock off character which is called "The Bandicoot". Hula Hoop1.PNG Hula Hoop3.PNG Hula Hoop2.PNG Cybersix Betty can briefly be seen in the Argentinian comic strip entitled Cybersix. Cybersix.jpg Van Beuren Studios Several Betty Boop-ish like characters appeared in the Van Beuren Studios, most promptly Countess Cat, a parody of Betty Boop. The Fleischers had started Betty off as a dog, so the studios responded with a cat. The characters were voiced by Margie Hines the original voice of Betty Boop. The Farmerette.PNG Piano tooners.PNG Magic Mummy.PNG Pencil Mania.PNG Margie hines 02.PNG Miss kitty.jpg Community In the series Community,' Annie '''puts on a private performance in order to convince Jeff to join her in the pageant. She performs "'Teach Me How To Understand Christmas'" She closes out the performance in a similar way with Betty Boop's signature catchphrase with a twist. "'Boopy Doopy Doop Boop Sex!"' ' Annie Betty Boop.jpg ' Madea's Witness Protection Betty Boop is referenced by '''Barbara Needleman' (Doris Roberts) & Joe Simmons (Tyler Perry). Barbara Needleman: If I showed you may tattoo you might remember. Joe Simmons: What tattoo? I believe you need to see a doctor about that honey! Barbara Needleman: Oh no...that's''' Betty Boop.' Joe Simmons: It might have been Betty Boop at one time but '''Betty Boop done drooped'! Madea's Betty Boop 2.PNG Madea's Betty Boop.PNG Blondie Blondie focused on the adventures of Blondie Boopadoop—a carefree flapper girl who spent her days in dance halls. The name "Boopadoop" derives from the flapper catchphrase popularized by Helen Kane in the 1928 song "I Wanna Be Loved by You" (with its tag line, "Boop-Boop-a-Doop") and which was referenced for the flapper cartoon character named Betty Boop, who first appeared in 1930 and was seen in her own King Features comic strip, drawn by''' Bud Counihan''' from 1934 to 1937. According to King Features Blondie is one of Betty Boop's best friends, the other being Olive Oyl. In her first introduction to the comic she is introduced to Dagwood's father. She tells his father that she feels so Boo-Boop-a-Doop '''when she meets her boyfriends papa. Blondie Boop Boop a Doop.PNG Blondie.jpg Frenkel Brothers '''Frenkel Brothers Mish Mish cartoons were popular in Egypt in the 1930s. The brothers were taken with American cartoons that they traced animation and took ideas from them. In one newspaper article they were asked to create an Egyptian Betty Boop, the knock-off character was then featured in a 1939 cartoon. Another Boop Knock-Off.jpg Another Boop Knock-Off2.jpg Category:Trivia Category:Reference Category:Article stubs Category:Featured